


Armed and Dangerous

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Armed and Dangerous

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [firefly](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/firefly), [jayne cobb](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/jayne%20cobb), [jayne/kaylee](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/jayne/kaylee), [kaylee frye](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/kaylee%20frye), [wash](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/wash)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Armed and Dangerous  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Firefly  
**Characters/Pairing:** Wash, Jayne/Kaylee  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** For the [](http://community.livejournal.com/firefly100/profile)[**firefly100**](http://community.livejournal.com/firefly100/) prompt  
**Word Count:** 100

Wash nearly dropped his dinosaurs in surprise as Kaylee – their sweet little Kaylee! – went flying past him waving a spatula. "You get your _pigu_ right on back here, Jayne Austin Cobb," she roared. "I ain't done with you yet!"

"I already helped more'n I ever helped in the kitchen m'whole life," the mercenary yelled right back, poking his head out from behind a conveniently placed crate. "Don't give a good gorram what you want me t'wait around for!"

"You don't get back in that galley, me and you's gonna have words!"

This was _so_ better than the Cortex space operas…


End file.
